1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a combination delay element and high temperature ignition composition.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Mixtures of RTV and potassium perchlorate that burn at a flame temperature of about 3000° F. have been used to ignite hard to ignite materials. These mixtures give off hot particles of potassium chloride and silicon dioxide, which impact the material to be ignited and initiate the reaction. However, these mixtures are limited in their maximum flame temperature.
There is a need in the art to provide an ignition composition with high burn temperatures. The present invention addresses this and other needs.